Jace's Interrogation Test
by MissAllure
Summary: I thought it would be appropriate to wait until the series was finished. And now that it is, I wanted to try a bit of my own FanFic. Let me know how it is and I'll continue to write more chapters depending on the reviews. Thanks again! ;D -MissAllure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jace was walking down one of the halls in the institute, lost in his own thoughts. Now that things were back to normal with him and the heavenly fire, he had time to relax. The usual demon fighting was nothing to him now. Especially since the only thing on his mind was Clary. It seems that every time he thinks about her, he gets a sudden rush. Like a dose of adrenaline when he thinks about her. So fighting seems to be the way to feed that adrenaline. When he's with her, it's a whole different ball park. He's never been so in love in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He didn't want to. It was bad enough that they went so long thinking that they were brother and sister. Deep down he knew that they weren't. But at the time, everything made sense.

As Jace went to turn a corner, he bumped into Magnus. Magnus gave him a mean glare, which confused him a little bit, considering himself and the rest of the group did their best to show that they didn't want Magnus' father to take away his immortality. "Watch where you're going, Shadowhunter!" Magnus spit at Jace. "What the hell's your problem?" Jace asked, a bit annoyed. Jace had thought he and Magnus had formed a pretty decent friendship these past couple of months. "I'm sorry...it's just...Alec." Magnus started to explain. "What about Alec? I thought you guys were doing great." Jace said. "No! We are! It's just that...I want to marry him...but I feel that he won't feel the same way. Like it will be too soon and that he will say no. I've waited a very long time for someone like Alec to come along and I don't want to let him go." Magnus explained. "Who said you would ever have to let him go? Believe me, Magnus. Alec loves you. He might not be showing you as much, but I remember how he was when you two broke up. I would hate to have to see him go through that again." Jace told him. And it was completely true. Jace loved Alec dearly, and he hated to see him so depressed. Like his world had ended. In a way, it had. "What brought this on anyway? You never worry about things like this." Jace said, a bit shocked at the realization. Magnus scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "Oh it's uhh...it's nothing." Magnus looked around cautiously. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Jace asked, a bit annoyed again. "Nothing!" Magnus almost shouted and started walking quickly the way he was headed before they ran into each other. "Well, alright." Jace said and started walking the direction he was headed. He wondered what the hell that was all about. It was unlike Magnus to be worried about something like that. He knows damn well how Alec feels about him. And for him to be talking to Jace almost as if asking for advice, was very weird.

As he passed the weapons room, he heard whispers coming from inside. Peaking his curiosity, he stopped and opened the door to find Alec and Isabelle in there. "What are you guys up to?" he asked, seeing as how neither of them had weapons in their hands or any gear on for training. Not that they needed training. They stopped talking and looked at Jace. "Well don't let me interupt if you're not going to speak." he said. What was wrong with everybody? "It's nothing." They said together. "Just talking about a demon that we hadn't recognized when we fought it the other day." They said a little too smoothly for Jace's comfort. "Uh huh..." was all Jace said and walked back out, closing the door behind him. Before walking away, he heard Alec say "That was close...". "Hmmph." Jace started walking the direction he was going once again.

As he went back down the corridor where all of their rooms were, he stopped at Clary's door and knocked. She answered almost immediately. "Hey." she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hey. Can I come in?" he asked. "Of course." She moved aside to let him through the door. He went to her bed and plopped right down in the middle of it, laying down with his arms up and his eyes closed. "Everything okay?" she asked. She hadn't sat next to him like he expected her to. "I don't know." He said annoyed. "Everyone's been acting strange towards me. Like they are keeping something from me." He opened his eyes then to look at her. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asked her. All she did was shake her head no. "Why aren't you speaking?" He sat up this time, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm just tired, is all. You came as I was about to go to bed." she said. She still hadn't sat next to him on the bed. "Fine. Don't let me bother you, then." He got up and walked to the door. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight..." he said, opened the door and walked out. She closed it behind him before he could turn around to look at her. Not only was he pissed, he was confused and hurt. It seemed like everybody was trying to avoid him. To keep something from him. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything. Ever since they had killed Sebastian, everything was going fine now. Or he had thought. He walked across the hall and opened the door to his room, walking in without even turning the light on. It was dark, but he had cleaned the room before, so he knew he wouldn't step on anything on the way to his bed. He climbed into his bed, not even taking his shirt or shoes off. Nor did he get under the covers. He just put his arms up and under his head and closed his eyes to drift off into another sea of nightmares. He didn't have an escape for even them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace opened his eyes. It was still dark. Something wasn't right, though. He went to sit up, only to realize his wrists were in what seemed to be leather cuffs above his head. He pulled on both of them. They were attached to the bed posts. He tried kicking his legs as he began to panic, but they were cuffed to the bed posts at the foot of the bed as well. He swore to himself. How did he manage to get into this situation? He heard what sounded like somone getting up from out of their chair at the foot of his bed. "Hello?" he called out. He heard a chuckle. "Morning, Shadowhunter." That voice was as familiar as the day he remembered he first saw Clary. "MAGNUS?!" Jace shouted. "Okay! Don't be mad! And don't freak out. Before you say anything, you need to know that this wasn't my idea. It was Alec's parent's idea." He explained quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Untie me!" Jace was furious. "I can't. Let me explain it to you. So...The Lightwoods, and no, not Alec and Isabelle, they've noticed that you haven't been very focused. And it worries them. So they came up with a test." Magnus paused. "Well go on! What kind of test is it?" Jace spit at him. "It's an interrogation test. They gave me a list of questions to ask you. They asked me to do this because, being a warlock, I can tell when you're lying." Magnus explained. "Why are they having you interrogate me? I told the Clave everything after we got back from Hell." Jace said sarcastically. "Yes, but there were questions that weren't answered that peaked the Lightwood's curiosity." Magnus said. "So why don't they just ask me themselves? They know I would have told them anything! This is completely unnecessary!" Jace was beyond furious at this point. This is why everybody was acting weird towards him yesterday.

It explains why he hadn't seen Alec and Isabelle's parents yesterday and it explains why everybody acted like they were trying to avoid him and keep something from him. "Well this is the thing, Jace. These are more personal questions. They knew that you wouldn't have answered them straight away. You could have even lied to them. Plus, you know how we've become better friends in the past few months. Not that we would talk to each other to give advice but these questions actually peak my curiosity as well. They are worried that what happened on the "battlefield", I guess you can say, was an effect of how you were feeling at the time. Plus, they wanted to get a better understanding of the Heavenly Fire and what happened with that."

"Okay, no, I wouldn't have told them anything that personal. But that's only because I'm a teenager and they are adults. Why would I tell them something like that? What makes you think I'm going to tell you so easily?" Jace said. "Well you see, that's the whole point of this interrogation. They wanted to test it out to see if it would actually work on you, knowing how stubborn you are." Magnus continued to explain. "Well, if this isn't going against privacy, then I don't know what is." Jace gave an attitude. If he should say so himself, he had every right to have an attitude. "Well go on with the questions. I don't want to be here all day. I have better things I could be doing." Jace rolled his eyes and then closed them. "What exactly will you be using to interrogate me if I decide I don't want to answer?" Jace opened his eyes then when he didn't hear Magnus answer right away. "Magnus..." Jace was nervous now. "Tell me, Jace...are you...ticklish?" He could hear the smirk in Magnus' voice. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ticklish?" Jace said exasperated. "Yea, you know. This." Magnus said as he went up beside Jace on the bed and poked him in the side. Jace yelped and jumped at the same time. "I know what it is! But that's your method of torture? Not a very good one, to be honest." Jace said, hiding his scared look. Jace was extremely ticklish. It had been so long since someone has tickled him. But he had never let it known to the Lightwoods, Clary, Simon, or Magnus. And he wasn't about to let them know.

"I'll be the judge of that." Magnus said with a smirk. "Shall we start?" he looked at Jace. "Sure." Jace said, unamused. "First question. What went through your head when the Heavenly Fire first went into your body?" Magnus read off the paper. "Oh, come on. This is ridiculous." Jace rolled his eyes. "Wrong answer." Magnus said, and Jace felt a sudden touch on his sides. "Don't touch me! This is so weird. I'm telling Alec when I get out of here!" Jace heard Magnus laugh. "He already knows. Why do you think everyone avoided you yesterday?" he said, matter of fact. Jace felt stupid and humiliated.

"Stop giving me a hard time and answer the question. You're making this harder than what it has to be." Magnus said matter of fact. "Fine! What went through my mind was Clary...I knew how she felt about me and if I were to die, I know that it would have destroyed her. We didn't know anything about the Heavenly Fire and when we talked, we were hoping that it wasn't going to kill me." Jace explained. Jace could feel Magnus' stare on him. He felt so embarrassed. "Okay then, next question. What did Clary say and do to you when you killed the creature that triggered the Heavenly Fire inside of you?" Magnus asked curiously. "Why do I have to tell you that? I don't see how that would matter to them." Jace said, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You just can't make this easy, can you?" Magnus said. Jace all of a sudden felt fingers on his sides again, wiggling slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. There was no way he was going to let Magnus see one of his biggest weaknesses. "You can hold it in all you want, Shadowhunter. I'll break you eventually." Jace felt the fingers move faster and started feeling a tickling sensation in his armpits. He gasped and pulled on the wrist restraints, balling his fists, making the knuckles white. He heard Magnus chuckle. As long as Magnus didn't get his hips, he would be fine. That was the worst spot for him.

Magnus stopped to Jace's relief. "I'll break you soon. Don't get your hopes up." Magnus said and continued. "Now are you gonna answer the question, or no?" Jace was breathing heavily. "Why should I? It won't benefit anybody." He said through breaths. Jace heard Magnus sigh and felt the fingers tickling again. He tensed, balling his knuckles again. Jace suddenly felt thumbs in his hips. He let out a huge gasp and kept completely still. "What's the matter, Jace?" Magnus said with a smirk. Jace felt the thumbs begin to wiggle deep in his hips and started laughing immediately.

"Maaahahahagnus! Nooohohoho!" Jace managed to say between his laughter. "Just answer the question, Jace." Magnus said, getting annoyed himself. "Ohhohohokaahahahay! Just staahahahap!" Jace yelled. He felt the fingers stop and felt relieved as he breathed heavily for a good minute, trying to catch his breath. "Go on." Magnus said. "Clary...crawled to me through the Heavenly Fire and told me how what we can do with the Heavenly Fire and what we could do to kill Sebastian...And she kissed me." Jace explained through his heavy breathing. "Now was that so hard?" Magnus smiled. "Whatever..." Jace mumbled. "What was that?" Magnus said. Jace felt the thumbs dig into his hips again, wiggling. "NONONONOOO! I'm soohohohorry! Haahahaahahaa!" Jace tried wiggling his hips away from the touch, but failed.

"That's what I thought. You know something, Jace. I know we've become good friends lately but I still don't like the attitude you give me. Like you're a smartass." Magnus said, sounding mad. "You would, too, if you had to deal with the crap I dealt with." Jace said. "I understand what you went through but that's no reason to treat someone with disrespect. Maybe I'll just make sure it doesn't happen again." As soon as he said that, Jace felt the thumbs in his hips again and fingers in his armpits and on his knees. If the hips were his most ticklish spot, his knees were his second. Clary accidently squeezed his knee once and had to pretend like it didn't affect him by getting up and moving away.

"Magnus...Don't you dare...This is abusing your magic." Jace mentioned. "I'm sorry but I don't think you remember the kind of person I am. I don't care." Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers. All the fingers seemed to wiggle at the same time. Jace yelped and pulled on the restraints, laughter escaping his lips. "Maahahahagnus! Noooo! Pleehehehease!" Jace yelled. "Oh no, Shadowhunter. Your night has just begun." Magnus said with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace felt the fingers stop wiggling. He gasped for air, his body shaking a little. "You're going to learn to respect me, Jace. Whether you like it or not." Magnus said. "You act...like you're the only one...I treat like that..." Jace said between his heavy breathing. "I know for a fact that you don't treat Clary like that. Or Alec or Isabelle." Magnus said, sounding hurt. Jace almost felt sorry. But then he had to remember the situation he was in right now. "So why didn't you just talk to me instead of doing this?" Jace asked. "Because I feel like this will get it through your mind better. Like I said, you will learn to treat me with respect." Magnus explained.

"Are you even going to continue with the questions or are you just gonna keep me tied up like this to torture me for pure pleasure?" Jace asked. "I haven't decided yet. Are you going to continue to treat me like dirt?" Magnus asked in return. "I don't treat you like dirt! For heaven's sake. You make it seem like I hate you." Jace said. When he said that, Jace felt the thumbs in his hips again but they weren't wiggling yet. "NONONO! Please! I'll be nice!" Magnus laughed. "I never knew the great Jace Herondale was so ticklish. Now I know how to get you back if you ever pull anything." Magnus said with a huge smile.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Can you untie me now?" Jace still felt the thumbs on his hips. "Not yet." And at that moment the thumbs started wiggling again. Jace tensed and tried to hold it in but giggles escaped his lips. "Nooohohoho! Pleehehehease! Noohohoho more!" Jace managed to get out. He was trying to wiggle his hips away again, but failed. "But tickling you is so fun! It's tempting to keep you here just to see where all of your ticklish spots are." Magnus said with a smirk.

At that moment, the thumbs stopped wiggling. He then felt fingers on his ribs. "What about here?" Magnus asked. The fingers started wiggling up and down his ribs. Jace made a noise like he was punched in the gut and started laughing again. "Cooohohohome on! Cut it out!" Jace said through his laughter. "Did you know the average human has 26 ribs?" Magnus asked. The fingers then began to poke on both sides of his ribs as if they were counting each one. Jace jumped and giggled with each poke.

"Hmm...I wonder." Magnus said. Jace felt hands on his thighs and his eyes went wide. His thighs were almost as ticklish as his hips and knees. "Magnus..." Jace said. "Jaaaace." Magnus said mockingly. "Don't even...thiiihihihink about it!" Jace laughed as he felt Magnus start squeezing his thighs. "You suuuhuhuhuhuhck! STAAAHAHAHAP!" Jace was thrashing by this point. He had to admit that it almost seemed like his thighs were more ticklish than his hips.

Magnus then added the invisible hands and fingers to Jace's hips, sides, stomach, armpits, and knees along with Magnus' hands on his thighs. They all began to tickle at once. "NOOOOOO! I HAAAHAHAHATE YOU! MAAAHAHAHGNUS PLEEHEHEHEASE!" Jace's body was thrashing and swaying, trying to get away from the tickling, but couldn't budge the restraints that were holding him down. "I'm sooohohoho going to get you baahahack for this!" Jace threatened. "Is that a threat?!" Magnus said with a laugh. And the tickling intensified. Jace was nothing but a laughing mess now. His hands were in fists again, pulling on the restraints.

And then the tickling stopped. "I think you've had enough." Magnus said and started undoing the cuffs. Jace was too tired to do anything. He just laid there when Magnus was done with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Maybe that will teach you to give me an attitude next time, hmm?" Magnus said. "We'll see..." was all Jace said and fell asleep. Magnus left the room with an evil grin on his face as he closed the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jace woke up to sunlight in his eyes. He lifted himself up on his elbows. His stomach was a little sore from all the laughter the night before. No WAY was he going to tell anybody about this. It would ruin his "badass reputation" he had going for himself. That and he didn't want anybody doing that to him EVER again.

He got up out of bed and went to his shower. He turned the shower and undress, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted. He took a quick shower and decided to go see Clary. As he walked to her door, she answered it right away. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..." It was the first thing Clary said when she answered the door. "How sorry are you?" Jace said teasingly as he walked into her room. "Enough to cuddle you for the rest of the day." She said. He layed down on her bed and he lay right next to her. She put her arm around him and he flinched.

She noticed... "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing...Just...a little jumpy is all." He explained briefly. He didn't want to talk about what happened. For his own protection. "I see..." She said with an evil grin. "Clary...Don't!" Jace said. But it was too late. She was digging her fingers in his sides, squeezing them softly. "Claahahahary! Staahahaap!" He wiggled himself off her bed. She giggled at him. "But it's so cute! You never told me you were so ticklish!" She said. "Not something I planned to tell anyone, either. It's not funny. It's humiliating and I'm still sore." He explained.

"Wow...he got you that good, didn't he?" Clary looked up at him with a shy smile. "Yea...something like that. It was so dumb. I had to explain things to him that didn't even matter. I don't see what was so important about the questions he asked. They were pety." Jace said, annoyed. "I better get going. I need to go see Maryse and Robert and talk to them about what happened." Jace said and walked to the door. Clary got up and followed him. "Okay, I'll see you later." She smiled up at him and he grabbed her face, giving her a long, loving kiss. "I love you..." he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As he walked down the corridor, Jace saw Alec. "Hey." Alec smiled at him and poked Jace in the side as he passed him. Jace jumped and went against the wall. Alec chuckled and continued walking. This was bullshit... Jace thought to himself. Breathing angrily, he continued to walk the way he was going, towards the Lightwoods office.

When he got to the office, he stood there for a moment before knocking on the door. "Come in." He heard Maryse's voice from inside. He walked in slowly, he didn't look directly at her. "Ahh, Jace. How are you?" He closed the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I've been better." He said shyly. She smiled at that. "I bet you have. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked. "Why did you have Magnus do what he did? I found it completely unnecessary for that." He explained annoyingly.

"It's like he told you. We needed information that we knew you wouldn't give to us directly." She answered easily. She hadn't looked at him yet. She was busy looking at papers in front of her on her desk. "Look, Jace. We were just worried about you. We know that you haven't been very focused lately. You've only been focused on Clary and that can get you hurt one of these days." She explained. At that, she looked at him. Jace could tell she was tired. She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days.

"I understand. I would have just rather you come to me and ask me yourself instead of doing what you had Magnus do. It was really uncomfortable and awkward and completely unnecessary." Jace explained. He hoped Maryse saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I know there could have been other ways for us to do that. But Magnus insisted on helping and he said he knew just the right way. We didn't know he was going to do that until after it happened." She explained to him.

Jace was about to tell her that he didn't even finish answering the questions. That he took his power for granted. But he knew that it wouldn't have gotten him anywhere. It just would have humiliated himself in front of Maryse. When they were done talking, Jace left and walked back to his room. He layed on his bed, face down. He was exhausted. But he wasn't about to go to sleep yet. There was some plans he wanted to make for his warlock friend. Some much needed payback. And he was going to think about this thoroughly. Jace smiled the most evil smile and closed his eyes to take a nap.


End file.
